Jealousy
by SVUmarish
Summary: Elliot's divorced and Kathy kicked him out. .. he has no where to go so he stays at Olivia's. Olivia is dating other men... what happens when Elliot's jealousy gets the best of him? I don't own anything, Dick Wolf does... Read & review please*
1. Chapter 1

HWalking up the stairs to Olivia's apartment Elliot got out the key she gave him, he unlocked the door and went in, sincee Kathy kicked him out and he had no place to go he decided he'll crash at Olivia's for the night.

"Liv?" Elliot called into the house seeing there were no lights on. Eliot looked for her but she was no where to be found, he called her and it went straight to voice mail..

It then hit ELliot "oh yea sshe's out tonight.." Elliot looked around "oh well" Elliot got comfortable on the couch watching a movie.

* * * about 3 hours later * * *

Olivia got to her apartment she quickly unlocked the door and made her way inside, she saw a figure on the couch, she grabbed a knife and walked closer, as she neared she sawits Elliot "Elliot what the fuck! You will let me kill you!" Olivia yelled

Ellot shot up seeing Olivia he got a small smile on his face. "What are you smilimg about I'm serious, what are you doing here?"

Elliot stretched out "Kathy kicked me out" Olivia sat next to Elliot "what did you do?"

"What did I do?" Elliot asked surprised "yes you" Olivia said smiling"how was your date"Elliot asked leaning back changing the subject "it was nice, really cute guy" Olivia said smiling

"Why didn't he come back here?" Elliot asked "why should he have?" Olivia asked "didn'tyou want to do ssomething with him" Elliot said wiggling his eyebrows "I don't have sex on the first date Elliot, I hardly know the guy" Olivia said plainly standing up "since when?" Elliot asked teasingly, Olivia slapped him "you gonna sleep on the couch or guest bedroom?" Olivia asked "guest bedroom thank you" Olivia looked around "where's your bags?"

"Still in my car" Elliot said"need some help?" Olivia asked "yea lets go".

"What is in this bag!" Olivia asked as she lifted a small duffle bag, Elliot laughed.

-next morning-

"Wake up Elliot!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen making aquick breakfast. Elliot emerged from the bedroom walking to the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Olivia. She was in jean shorts with a loose dark blue shirt, her hair loose.

Olivia looked up to see Elliot staring at her "What?"

G"Uhh nothing, got coffee? " Elliot says quickly "well of course I have coffee" Olivia says as the matter of factly. Elliot pours himself a cup and one for Olivia too. "So since we have the weekend off I thought we could do something for the day?" Olivia says as she cracks a egg in the frying pan

"What about the guy from last night?" Olivia flips the egg "uhmm we're going out tommorow, he has to work tonight" Olivia states Elliot looks up and immediately start to feel jealous "what's his name?" Elliot asks "what I'm gonna give you his name so you can do a background check no sweetie" Olivia says with a chuckle "I wanna meet him" Elliot says

"To scare him away, I think no" Olivia says cocking a eyebrow , Elliot smiled "oh you know me so well" Olivia laughs "but seriously Liv..." Olivia looks up to see Elliot's serious "ok you'll meet him tommorow night when he picks me up okay?"

"Okay" Elliot smiles "so what do you wanna do today?" Olivia asks "I don't know? Maybe go see a movie... " Olivia pulls her nose up "noo" Olivia wines "okay then uhmm a picnic" Elliot says "and then we go ice skating" Elliot laughs "me? Skating? " Olivia laughs "come onnn El it will be fun I'll help you!"

"Fine fine" Elliot says "I will not win this fight"

"Well eat up and then go shower and will you hurry please" Olivia says smiling "of course of course"

# skating rink #

They got their states on "how do you walk 8n these?" Elliot asks "it's easy" Elliot looks at Olivia as if she has 5 eyes "maybe if you have delicate feet and where heels"

"Awhh I'm sorry I forgot your big foot" Olivia says laughing "now shut up and let's go skating" Olivia says walking "yea no need to you know wait for me" Elliot says "here let me help you" Olivia takes hold of his arm and helps him keep his balance "this is gonna be fun!" Olivia says laughing "yea fun..." Elliot says nervously

"El don't do it so high! Listen don't pock your foot up so high" Olivia says laughing "lean a little more foward"

Elliot after awhile gets the hang of it (kinda) Olivia holding his hand all the way. Suddenly Elliot leans back and he falls on his back pulling Olivia down with him, her falling place soft ontop of him. Olivia burst out laughing at the look on Elliot's face, pire pain. "I think my it's broken" Olivia laughs "what your back? " Elliot mods in a grunting pain "you Stabler, you're getting old" Olivia teases still ontop of him.

"Oh is that so miss Benson" he says as he pushes her of him "Heyyy! " Olivia yells as she hits the ice. Making puppy dog fac Olivia says "I ddidn't wanna get wet" Elliot laughs "ohh" Olivia realises what his thinking of qnd slaps him "not what I meant, do you wanna be helped of yhe ice cause you know I can always just leave"

"No no no Livie I'm sorry" Olivia burst out laughing "come on lets go for out picnic"

*A/N: okay sooo? What do you think continue or nah? Review please ily


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I going to do while your date" Elliot said following Olivia into her bathroom excuse me" Olivia said pushing Elliot out of the bathroom "you can't join me in here" Olivia laughed "Liv..."

"El I don't know I told you yesterday I was going to go on a date... why don't you just go out wth friends, watch a movie? I have Netflix" Olivia said pointing at her t. Elliot pulled his nose up

Olivia laughed as she turned into the bathroom and closed the door. Elliot laid on Olivia's "so soft" he put his face in her cusions and took in the smell, smells just like Liv.

Olivia walked out of her bathroom with a towel around her reaching higher than her mid thigh, Olivia saw Elliot asleep on her bed face squashed into her pillows a small smile played her lips. She walked over to him and shook him awake "El wake up"

"5 more min" Elliot mumbles "no no I have to get dressed. Elliot opened his eyes to see Olivia still wet, her hair wet, her face with no make up and the towel.. honestly she never looked more beautiful Elliot thinks.

"Hey, earth to Elliot" Olivia says waving her hand in front of his face "ok yea I'm going" Olivia smiled as he walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. Olivia put on her black lace bra and pantie and her black dress. Olivia blew her hair dry. After there was a knock on the door "yes Elliot you can come in" Olivia says with a laugh

Elliot head pokes trough the door and he smiles. He lays on Olivia's bed keeping small talk and just staring at her beautiful smile asshe slightly curl her hair do her make up, not that it was necessary.

Olivia stands up turning towards Elliot "do I look okay?" Olivia asks brushing her dress "you look beautiful Liv" Olivia smiles looking up "really, I mean it isn't-" Elliot interrupts Olibia "Liv you look gorgeous okay" Olivia smiles a soft smile.

The doorbell rings, Olivia quickly opens up the door "hi George"

"Hey, wow you look amazing" George says smiling, Elliot walks out of Olivia's room George spots him "who's that?"

Olivia looks around to see Elliot "oh that's my partner, Elliot" George frowns "he lives with you?" George asks "uhh no, not exactly" Elliot joins Olivia's side "I'm just going to get my shoes , come in"

Elliot and the guy makes small talk Olivia comes out of the room with her shoes on and a bag "lets go"

"Don't break down my house please" Olivia yells over her shoulder at Elliot as she closes the door.

*at dinner*

"So you and your partner are close?" Olivia nods "yea he's my best friend" George looks at Olivia for awhile before answering "sure he thinks of you as just a 'friend'?" Olivia furrows her brow "why?"

"It's just he doesn't look at you like just a friend" Olivia looks up surprised "what?" George looks at Olivia with his head tilted "yea he looks at you with.. I don't know pure love.."

"I think that is just your imagination, we're best friends and partners, nothing more" George nods "kay"

/ / /

"Let me walk you up" George says stopping I front of Olivia's apartment building "okay" Olivia smiles "come on"

"I had a great night Olivia" George said as they reached her door "me too" Olivia says stepping closer towards George. George leans in and captures her lips, it quickly sets into a hungry kiss his hands roaming over her body "lets go in" George suggest "we can't... my partner-"

"We'll be quiet" Olivia smiles "okay" Olivia opens the door to see Elliot is not in the living room so he's proberly asleep. Olivia leads George to her bedroom closing the door. Quickly both their clothes are on the floor and their in the bed "are you on the pill?" George asks "yea" Olivia says turning their positions so she's on top of him.

When he's inside of her he grabs her boobs as she rides him.

Elliot lays in the guest bedroom listening to the grunts and moans coming from Olivia's room. He feels him self boiling on the inside 'calm down elliot.. she's dating this guy' elliot thinks to himself. 'I just wish that was me'

# # #

Elliot wakes up to see the sun light coming trough the window, he rubs his eyes and makes his way out of his bed to the kitchen. He makes himself some coffee just ss he was pouring the water he heard a giggle from Olivia's bedroom. Then her bedroom door opens to reveal her in a silk robe and George fully dressed, she walks George to the door and thanks him and telling him they should do this again sometime.

She closes the door turning around to see Elliot "good morning sunshine" Olivia smiles "morning" Elliot says not looking up. "What's wrong?" Olivia asks "how was last night?" Olivia looks at Elliot a moment "amazing" Olivia smiles "so I could hear" Olivia looks up "you uhmm... you were.. awake" Elliot nods "omg I'm sorry, El I .. omg this is so embarrassing" Olivia says getting red

Elliot smiles seeinv Olivia blush "you're so cute when you blush" Elliot's eyes go big when he realised he said it out loud. Olivia looks up into Elliot's eyes and gets lost for a moment and finally she smiles "it's not funny" Olivia walks and pours herself a cup of coffee too, they finished breakfast and got ready for work.

"Well lets go" Olivia says as she gets her badge and gun "yep"

Elliot and Olivia came into the squad room laughing "you can't just say that El" Olivia said chuckling. Fin and Munch looked at each other "boom!" Fin said Munch reached into his pocket getting out a $20 bill "I hate to say I told you so but I actually love it, I TOLD YOU SO" Fin laughed doing a little dance.

"What did you tell him? " Olivia said as she threw her jacket on her chair "nothing" Fin said taking a seat "mmm hmm" Olivia said taking a seat at her desk.

Cragen came out of his his office "so far its a slow day so finish your paperwork" Cragen went back into his office "Liv if this day continues slow are we going to lunch "ohh yea, I wanted to try that new place that opened down the block"

"Fine by me" Elliot smiled "oh so we're not invited?" Munch said Olivia turned her head towards them "nahh I think me and mypartner is going alone" Olivia said reaching aacross the table taking Elliot's hand, Fin's mouth fell open. Olivia burst out laughing "of course you guys can come" Olivia not realising she's still holding Elliot's hand who's stomach is doing 20 back flips, Olivia lets his hand go while going back to her paperwork.

Lunch rolled by quickly, Fin and Munch joined them, they chose a booth at the back for more privacy "what you all taking?" Olivia asked "i don't know" they all answered.

"This place makes amazing food " Olivia said as she took her last bite "we should definitely come here more often" Fin said "yes this was amazing and fun guys but we should be getting back to work " Olivia said seeing the time "yes we should"

*A/N: okay so this is chapter 2, what do you think please review me and tell me ily all


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay what do you want to eat?" Olivia asks as they enter her apartment "uhmm order in" Olivia shakes her head no while pulling off her jacket "I wanna make something" Elliot frowns "you? Cook?" Olivia raises her brow "you think I can't cook!" Olivia says not believing what she's hearing

"No I know you can't" Elliot smiles, Olivia's head shoots up "excuse me?" She grabs two eggs in the basket, Elliot immediately starts running making a b-line for Olivia's bedroom Olivia chasing him the whole way into her room, she tackles him onto her bed. As they fall back she smashes the two eggs one on his head and the other on his chest,.Olivia burst out laughing falling into him as she's laughing Elliot takes the opportunity to rub some egg on Olivia too.

Elliot falls into the bed, Olivia falling down on him still laughing. Olivia looks up at a laughing Elliot who's looking down at her. For a moment they get lost in each others eyes.

Olivia clears her throat as she slowly stands up, she helps Elliot up who starts laughing again "what?" Olivia asks chuckling "I'm not helping you" Elliot said pointing at the bed .

"You can't do that to me!" Olivia complains following Elliot into the guest bedroom where Elliot takes his shirt off, Olivia freezes for a moment before continuing "it's all your fault you know"

Elliot laughs "I will help you Livie" Olivia smiles "good"

"I'm gonna shower then we're going to the shop so I suggest you shower too" Olivia says walking out of his bedroom. Elliot smiled once he was alone thinking what the hell is happening?

Olivia got out of the shower, she put her towel around her and walking out "El!" Elliot cameout "yea" Olivia smiles "shower"

Elliot smiled and closed the bathroom door. When they were done they went to the shop , Olivia got the ingredients. They were paying "you two are such a cute couple, how long have you been together?" the tellergirl asks. Olivia's head shot up and she tunred towards Elliot "we uuhh.." Elliot smiled "we've been together for 10 years now!" Elliot said. Olivia frowned looking at Elliot, Elliot smiled down at her, he put his arm around her "isn't that right baby" Olivia was lost for words so she just nodded

"What was that?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot who's carrying the grocery bags, Elliot laughed "I don't know, just practising for undercover" Olivia burst out laughing "oh really?"

"Really" Elliot smiled. They walked into the apartment and started the food.

Elliot helped Olivia with the food and soon they were sitting and eating on the couch keeping small talk "you know Liv I have never seen you dance" Olivia cocks her eyebrow "so?" Olivia asks laughing "makes me think you're not... fun"

Olivia looks at Elliot "Elliot fucking Stabler I am fun" Elliot shrugs his shoulders "if you say so" Olivia stands up takes her and Elliot's plate to the kitchen, she turns on the music "come on Elliot come dance with me"

Elliot danced with Olivia watching her hips move with the beat. They fell back onto the couch laughing after Elliot did some weird move "ok I take that back" Elliot smiled "see I am fun!" Olivia says coming closer to Elliot "I am the party" Olivia says laughing. She puts on a movie and lays back into Elliot.

Elliot smiles as he puts his arm around her. A few minutes into the movie Elliot lays them back. Olivia laying between his legs on his chest. Elliot was rubing soothing circles on Olivia's back. Soon they both fell asleep.

2 in the morning Elliot woke up, he looked down to see Olivia sleeping, he smiled picked her up, still asleep Olivia clinged to his neck. As he laid her on the covers Olivia didn't let go of his neck. "Liv" Elliot said. Olivia stirred "stay" she croaked out "Liv"

"El just stay" Olivia said pulling him down "Liv come on, let me go now and sleep" Elliot said stroking her hair, Olivia signed and let go still half asleep. "Night Liv" Elliot said kissing her on her forehead.

Elliot moved towards her door, he went to his room and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Olivia woke up the next morning to the most amazing smell. She walked out of her bedroom seeing Elliot cooking with no shirt on. "Morning" Elliot said from the kitchen "morning" Olivia said joining him in the kitchen "here you go" Elliot said handing a plate with a pancake in.

"You're not poisoning me right?" Olivia asked taking the plate Elliot laughed "no Liv, I'm definitely not" She walked with tge plate to the counter and started eating "mmmmhh" Olivia moaned "I didn't know you could cook" Olivia said with a mouth full.

Elliot smiled "yea I never knew you could cook either" Olivia smiled back "so you admit I can cook" Elliot nodded "you can most definitely" Olivia smiled "well thank you" Olivia'spone rang, she quickly looked for it and found it on the coffee table 'George'

Olivia smile and answered "hello there stranger" Olivia says in a flirtatious voice

'Hi liv, what you doing tonight? '

"I don't know what am I doing"

George laughed 'would you like to come to a movie with me?'

"I would love that"

'Okay I'll see you at 6?'

"6 it is bye" Olivia said hanging up

Elliot looked up suspiciously when Olivia said nothing "who was that?" Olivia looks up with a teasingly face "you care why?" Elliot rolled his eyes and didn't answer Olivia , he took his food and ate in silence.

"Really El, I'm just kidding" Olivia said with a roll of her eye she then stood up and went to shower. Elliot signed once he was alone "I have to get this under control" "maybe I should tell her how I feel about her.." "no no no that would ruin everything won't it?" Frustated Elliot ran his hand trough his hair. He quickly did yhe dishes, he saw Olivia coming out of the bathroom he made his way towards her "Liv I'm sorry I didn't mean that llke.."

He stopped in his mid sentence seeing Olivia smiling at him with her bright smile. "El it'sokay go shower wwe're gonna be late"

*A/N: Review PLEASE! I love you all! xxx People please go follow me on instagram - svumarish and help me get to 500 please thank you


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at work, Olivia took of her jacket and threw it on her desk. "Morning" Fin said "Mornng Fin" Olivia said. "Liv El victim at Mercy, go" Cagen said coming out of the offie. "Oay cap" Olivia said grabbing her jacket again and putting It on, Elliot an Olivia were on their way to Mercy hospital.

*later*

Olivia and Elliot walked into the apartment laughing "I have to get ready" Olivia said walking into her room. After Olivia showered and dressed Elliot went into her bedroom. He laid on her bed agajn keeping small talk. Olivia was dressed in tight jeans with a hot red blouse. She put on red heels to cemplete her look, her hair was straightened and she had a cat eye for make up.

There was a knock at the door so Elliot stood up and went to open the door, he greeted George. Olivia came out of her room to have both men stare at her.

-at dinner-

"Why is your partner still at your apartment? " George asked frowning. Olivia looked up surprised "why does that bother you?" Olivia asked "the way he looks at you, I don't want him staying with you" Olivia looked at him narrowing her eyes "he's my partner and my best ftiend I won't kick him out" Olivia said standing up "if you can't have that then I don't think we should see each other anymore" George stood up too "you're seriously gonna choose him over me?"

"Yes" Olivia took her bag and walked away. She got a cab and went home. When she walked into the apartment Elliot wasn't in the living room so she guessed he was asleep Olivia kicked of her shoes and took of her red top and jeans, she saw one of Elliot's shirts on the couch so she took it and pulled it on, she took in the smell and smiled. She went to the kitchen got out ice cream and a spoon.

She took a big bite and saw Elliot come into the kitchen smiling "what?" She said with a mouth full "how was your date?" Elliot asked Olivia just shook her head . Elliot got out a spoon for him too and joined her. After a while they went to lay on Olivia's bed they talked and talked for hours before falling asleep.

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paperwork while talking to Elliot. Elliot stood up and got them both coffee while Elliot wanted to take his first sip Fin slapped Elliot on the back and the coffee spilled on him. "Fin!" Olivia looked up and burst out laughing. Elliot shook his head "well I'm gonna change thanks to Fin" Elliot went up to the locker room.

After awhile Kathy walked into the squadroom, she didn't spot Elliot so she walked over to Olivia. "Where's Elliot?" Kathy asked. Olivia looked up "oh hi" kathy just stared at her "he uhh he's in the locker room" kathy nodded walking up the stairs to the locker room.

Olivia looked her way and shook her head. Olivia took her coffee and brought it to her Lips taking a sip. "Liv" Olivia looked up at Fin "yea"

"Do you have a charger for me?" Olivia laughed "yea I do let me go get it for you" Olivia said making her way upstairs she heard yelling so she stopped and llistened. "Elliot its your turn with the kids!"

"You can't expect me to take the kids to Olivia's" Kathy frowned "so you're staying with her" Elliot lookedat Kathy "Don't start with me, you kicked me out Kathy" Kathy shook her head "of course you went to her" Elliot narrowed his eyes "Then I want full custody for the kids" Kathy said "excuse me?" Elliot said "if you're not taking them this weekend I want full custody" Kathy said she grabbed her purse storming past Olivia.

Olivia walked into the locker room "El" Elliot looked up and saw pure worry in her eyes he gave her a faint smile "El please bring your kids to my apartment this weekend" Olivia said "Liv I can't expect that" Olivia walked towards ELliot putting her hand on his arm "El I love your kids, tthere's enoughplace in my apartment , Maureen doesn't live in the house anymore, so it'sjust Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie, i have a sleeping couch and a normal couch"

Elliot smiled "you're amazing, you know that?" Olivia laughs "that's what they tell me" Elliot smiles "guess I'm calling Kathy then" Olivia nodded got the charger and went downstairs again. Elliot dialed Kathy's number and told her he would pick them up at school on friday Kathy said fine and hung up.

"So you never told me why the date didn't go well" Elliot said as they walked into Olivia's apartment "that's not important, what is important is that you get that dvd in and get me one of your most comfortable shirts" Elliot shook his head smilimg "on it, younget the drinks and pocorn ready right? " Olivia nods smiling "go go"

Elliot went into the guest bedroom and pulled out a baby blue shirt for Olivia to wear, Elliot just put on some boxers and went out bare chest. He put the shirt on the couch while he inserted the dvd. Olivia came in with the drinks in popcorn, when she set it down she first realised he's bare chest. Olivia stopped and stared for a while , she shook her head grabbed the shirt and quickly put on the shirt over her white bra and pantie. She didn't wear shorts "if he's gonna teas me, I'm gonna teas him" Olivia thought to herself.

When Elliot spotted her his eyes went up and down. Olivia smiled and walked over sitting on the couch. After awhile they got bored with the movie. Olivia turned around to face Elliot , their faces were inces away from each other. Elliot softly creased her face. Olivia smiled and laid her head against his chest hearing his heartbeat she fell asleep.

Olivia woke up in Elliot's arms, she smiled 'I shouldn't be enjoying this' Olivia thinks to herself. Olivia took in his smellbefore standing up. Elliot didn't wake or stir. Olivia decided to go shower.

Olivia got out of the shower qnd dried erself she hung up the towel and walked into her bedroom not knowing Elliot was there "ELLIOT!" She yelled im shock grabbing her boobs then her butt then her pussy not knowing which to cover, Elliot looked up at his name and he turned around fastly wanting to go trough the door but walks into the wall "oww" he says as he eexits

"Omg" Olivia whispered to herself, she heard laughing come from the other side of hef door "stop laughing El!" Elliot laughed harder "I swear I didn't see anything" Olivia exited the room fully dressed "it's not funny" she said slapping him playfully when he starts laughing again "I'm sorry I can't help myself"

*A/N : hope you liked it, spread the word ^^^ please, and follow me on ig svumarish and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia got in the car at the passanger side while Elliot got in at the driver side "Liv you're really sure" Olivia smiles "Yes Elliot i'm sure" Elliot nodded and started the car "I can't tell you how much this means to me" Olivia smiles "it's nothing really"

they got to Kathy's house "walk with me" Elliot says to Olivia "uhmm I don't know El, Kathy.. well" Elliot frowned "was she rude to you?" Olivia shakes her head no "well come with me please" Olivia the nods "okay"

They got out and got to the door, Elliot rang the bell and the door opened to reveal an excited Lizzie "Dad and Liv's here!" Lizzie yelled into the house. Kathleen and Dickie came running down the stairs with their bags. Dickie's stomach did a flip when he saw Olivia, he always had a little crush on her but now that he was 16 he was turned on by every aspect of Olivia, her smile, eyes, hair, lips and her rocking body.

Kathleen hugged her dad and then Olivia Lizzie following and Dickie too. "Where's mom?" Elliot asked "upstairs" Kathleen says going to the car and putting her bags in her siblings following her suit. They all said goodbye to their mom, Olivia and Elliot too, Olivia just recieving a stare from her. Olivia shrugged it off thinking it's not important.

They got to Olivia's apartment and got settled in front of the tv, they ordered pizza and watched a movie. "I'm bored" Dickie said who was sitting next to Olivia "lets play twister" Olivia said excitedly "okay" Lizzie said jumping up, Olivia got out twister, they quickly set it up and started playing, Kathleen volunteered to just spin the first round.

"Left foot blue" Kathleen said laughing knowing they were already really twisted and it was gonna be hard not to fall, as Elliot set his foot on blue they all tumbled down. Lizzie's hand accidentally hitting Olivia on the nose, Olivia burst out laughing. Elliot helped Olivia up and saw her nose bleeding "Liv your nose" Lizzie said with a gasp.

Elliot told Olivia to hold onto him and just look up, Olivia still giggling followed as she was told. Elliot led Olivia into her bedroom and closed the door then moved into the bathroom with her "Liv it got all over your shirt "oh" Olivia said laughing "help me get out of it, it's sticking" Olivia said pulling on her shirt, Elliot took a gulp "Liv, I mean are you sure?"

"Yesss!" Olivia says impatiently "okay" Elliot took the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up then finally over her head. Olivia turned towards the basin and rinsed her nose. Elliot stared in awe her white lace bra against her olive skin looking perfect, her amazingly tanned flat stomach.

He got so busy staring he didn't realise Olivia has turned around, Olivia smiled devlish "like what you see Stabler?" Olivia asked with a cocked eyebrow. Elliot's head shot up "uhh" Olivia laughed and walked out of the bathroom, into her room and got out a shirt and pulled it on.

Olivia walked out of her room with Elliot following her, checking out her ass. Lately finding harder and harder to keep his eyes off her. Lizzie immediately started apologising to Olivia who laughed and kissed her on her forehead "Lizzie stop please, I'm fine nothing wrong just a little nose bleed."

Lizzie smiled "okay". Dickie looked at Olivia and saw she had on another shirt "are you two dating?" Dickie asks Olivia's head shots up "what?" Olivia asks confused "you have on another shirt and I didn't see my dad coming out, so where did you change for him not to see you" Dickie interrogated "Dickie" Elliot said in a warning voice "it's just a question"

"Well then Dickie I have a bathroom in my room.." Olivia said Dickie nodded suspiciously. Olivia frowned a little "what you jealous?" Olivia asked in Dickie's face. Dickie gulped while taking in her scent 'how does his dad control himself around her' Dickie thought to himself he felt a little tingle in his pants he quickly put his hands over his member so nobody could see. Kathleen saw what was happening and gave him a slap behind the head "Dickie!".

Dickie frowned and stood up quickly going to the bathroom. "What? Why did you hit him?" Elliot asked Kathleen shook her head walking to the kitchen. Olivia also confused sat next to Elliot, her leg touching his. Lizzie who was also confused with the whole Dickie thing smiled when she saw Olivia and her dad sitting so close to each other. Kathleen came from the kitchen and sat down next to Lizzie. Awhile after Dickie came out of the bathroom and sat next to Kathleen.

Kathleen looked at him and shook her head. Dickie mouthed 'stop' to her. They all watched another movie, Olivia laying on Elliot's lap asleep. He picked up Olivia and took her to her room. He laid Olivia down on her bed and stroked her hair. He looked at her a moment and smiled, he quickly kissed her on her forehead. He said goodnight to the kids and went to the guest bedroom and went to sleep.

Later just Dickie and Kathleen were awake. "What is wrong with you Dickie?" Kathleen whispered harshly "what?" Dickie asked "Getting a boner for Liv!?" Kathleen said "I.. I couldn't stop it, Kathleen I'm a guy!" Kathleen shook her head "she's old enough to be your mom and getting a boner for the woman dad loves!" Dickie shook his head "I'm sorry but I can't help it!" Kathleen frowned "well try and control it" Kathleen said harsly

"You think now that dad and mom is divorced he's gonna get with Liv?" Dickie asked "I don't know.. but they're really cute together" Kathleen said smiling "they really are" Dickie said looking another direction. Dickie signed "night Kath"

"Night" Kathleen said with a yawn and immediately fell asleep.

##next morning##

Lizzie woke up and looked around her where she saw Dickie and Kathleen still asleep. She heard a giggle come from the kitchen so she softly walked to the kitchen and looked around the corner silently. She saw Olivia and her dad on the floor rolling in flour, Olivia clapping a hand full onto her dads head and laughing. Lizzie smiled and wondered if her mom and dad ever were like Liv and her dad.

Olivia looked up and saw Lizzie smiling Olivia said "morning sweetie" Lizzie smiled and walked towards them "morning" Elliot took a handful of flour and threw it at Lizzie's face. Olivia laughed at Lizzie's shocked expression "you're adick El" Olivia said laughing Lizzie laughed and threw flour at Liv and El. The three of them rolled around in the flour throwing each other. they fell back onto each other laughing.

Dickie and Kathleen who were woken by the laughing coming from the kitchen. They walked in and saw the biggest mess they have ever seen. "What did you do?" Kathleen said seeing them all on the floor "whoops" Olivia said laughing. Kathleen laughed "did you guys smoke something? " Elliot laughed "no"

After Lizzie showered Elliot showered in Olivia's bathroom, Elliot got out and Olivia got in closing the bathroom door. Elliot stayed in her room looking trough her clothes. Olivia came out of the bathroom to see Elliot on her bed paging trough some book. Still in her towel she sat across from him she saw it was a photo album "snoop much" Olivia asks sarcastically "all the time" Elliot jokes back

Elliot smiled "this you?" Olivia looked at the picture he pointed at, it was a picture of her when she was about 3months old "yep tthat's me" Elliot smiled "you were so cute" Olivia laughed. Elliot paged to the next and saw one of Liv when she was about 17. "Liv you were really pretty" Olivia scoffed "were?" Olivia laughed "no El I was such a big geek" Olivia walked towards her closet "why do you say that?"

"I was the weird kid" Olivia mumbled. Elliot walked towards her "no you-" Olivia interrupted Elliot "I was the unwanted kid, the one that was hit by her mom, attention seeker" Elliot saw tears coming from Olivia's eyes "the kid no one wanted not even her mom" Olivia croaked out. Elliot took Olivia into his arms and hugged her stroking her hair. Olivia calmed a little and pushed Elliot away from her "I'm fine"

"No Liv" Elliot said softly coming towards her "you save everyone... but who saves you?" Elliot asked walking closer, Olivia looked at Elliot and then turmed around "can you please go out I want to change into clothes, Elliot nodded and walked out of her room closing the door. Awhile after Olivia walked out in a black loose dress that ended in her mid thigh she smiled and said "lets go have fun!"

*A/N: okay so olease review and let me know what you think?! I need opinions please ily all so so much.. and thanks for the support


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday rolled by quickly it was time to take the kids back to Kathy's. Olivia gave them each a kiss on their forehead "bye sweets, be good!" Olivia grabbed her keys and her bag "El I'll see you at the station, sucks to get called in" Olivia said making a face and closed the door.

Elliot came into the station and smiled when he saw Olivia chewing on the end of her pen, strands of hair falling over her face as she's staring at the page with a frown on her face. He sits down across Olivia and looks up and smiles he smiles back "hi" Olivia smiles again "hi!"

"The case?" "Fin and Munch is picking up the guy, we just have to interrogate him and do the paperwork then we can go home" Elliot signs "if nothing comes up" Olivia shakes her head "I really hope not"

"Don't we all" Olivia laughs "so someone's birthday is coming up Wednesday" Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows. Olivia rolls her eyes "really?" Olivia says sarcastically. Elliot smiles "why are you not exited?"

Olivia shook her head no "why should I be excited I'm only getting older? " Elliot frowns "you definitely aren't aging" Olivia laughs "charming" Elliot smiles "I know I know" Olivia smiles, Olivia points at Elliot as she stands up "do not bye me anything"

Elliot laughed "I'm serious Elliot" Olivia says as she walks away from her desk not knowing Elliot staring at her ass.

"Owhh" Elliot says as he's hitted on his head, he turns around to see Fin "what was that for Fin?" Fin shakes his head "just ask her out man" Elliot frowns "what?" Fin looks at Elliot "you're gonna loose her if you don't do something" Fin says walking away "the perp isin interrogation" Fin yells over his shoulder.

Elliot signs as he thinks about what Fin said "El!" Elliot looks up to see Olivia across the room heading for the interrogation room "come on" he stands up and follows her.

Olivia walked into her apartment with Elliot following with 5 grocery bags. Olivia turns around when she opened the door, she laughed and took two bags from Elliot's hand "here let me help you" as her hand rubbed against Elliot's his hand twitched and all the bags tumbled to the ground. "Liv sorry I..." Olivia laughed "El it's fine!"

They picked it up and walked inside. They started their food and sat down eating after.

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me!" Olivia said as the horror ended "awhhh sorry" Olivia shook her head. "Now i'm not gonna be able to fall asleep" Elliot laughed, Olivia stood up and slapped him playfully "walk me" Elliot laughed "what you're scared" Olivia narrowed her eyes "as the matter of fact yes El I am"

Elliot laughed and stood up "okay okay" Olivia smiled they walked to her room "want me to tuck you in?" Elliot asked sarcastically "yes" Olivia said winking. Elliot followed her into her room. He pulled up the blanket till under her chin, as he turned around she grabbed his hand. "Stay" she whispered

Elliot got in bed and Olivia turned facing him, she cuddled closer to him until she was in his arms. Elliot put his arms around her and held her close to him. Soon they both were asleep.

^^Wednesday^^

"Okay I'll see you at work!" Olivia said grabbing her badge and gun. "Okay" Elliot said taking a bite from his cereal, Olivia had to go get a statement from the vic at mercy.

Elliot walked into the flower shop close to the station. "34 roses please" Elliot said to the woman behind the counter "wife?" Elliot smiled "uh no.. partners birthday" the woman behind the counter frowned "that's an awful lot of money to spend on a partner?"

Elliot smiled "well were close" the woman nodded "well now everyone's gonna know she's 34" Elliot laughed "she doesn't look a day over 21" the woman smiled and handed him the roses "thanks" Elliot paid her and walked out the door.

Elliot got in the car and put the flowers next to the other two presents he's got her. 'I hope she's gonna like it'. Elliot walksinto the squad room to see just Fin and Munch sitting there, he got the roses in his hands, the other two presents he decided he's gonna give trough out yhe day. "Where's Liv?" Fin looked up and saw the roses "aww El you shouldn't have" Fin says mocking a woman. Elliots looks at him with a straight face "she's upstairs" Fin said after awhile. Elliot turns and walks upstairs as he walks in he sees Olivia sitting on the bed talking to someone while laughing.

He smiles watching her smile grow. "Okay thanks bye" Olivia says and hangs up. As she stands up she spots Elliot "hey" Elliot smiles "hey birthday girl" Olivia laughs. Elliot brings the roses from behind his back "happy birthday Livvie" Olivia smile grows as she takes the flowers "El they're gorgeous"

'Just like you' Elliot thinks to himself instead of saying so he just smiled. Olivia moved closer towards him and hugged him tightly, Elliot closing his eyes takimg in her smell as she pulled away she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She walked pass him and downstairs he stood there for awhile taking in what just happened before going downstairs.

×××Lunch×××

"You know El you're making way to much of this" Olivia says as they enter a cute little restaurant, nothing fancy. "But i want to" Olivia smiled. "Well thanks" as they sat down they took a few minutes to order, Elliot told the waiters that it was Olivia's birthday so theycame to sin which made Olivia blush aand urned Elliot a frie in his face.

They talked and talked and laughed, it was perfect "ohhh look at the time" Olivia said as she starEd at the watch "we're gonna be late" Elliot shook his head "we have off the rest of the day" Olivia sat back down "ohh" Elliot laughed "yes and uhmm here" Elliot said taking out another present "El you already gave me-"

"Open it" Olivia signed "okay" Olivia teared the paper open "you wrapped it?" Olivia asked with a cocked eyebrow "no Kathleen" Olivia laughed "I see" as she opened it she saw it's the first ever picture of her and Elliot. Olivia smiled "I remember this day like yesterday" Olivia said laughing trough a few tears which she quickly wiped. Elliot smiled and walked towards her. He took her in his arms she held onto him smiling

"I can't believe you went trough all that trouble." Elliot smiled "it was no trouble at all!" Olivia laughed "of course you're gonna say that!" Elliot laughed "I mean it"

Olivia looked in his eyes and he looked into hers, Olivia smiled "thanks" .. when they finished eating Elliot paid the check.

They went to the mall and got matching outfits, both black boxers with the words naughty but nice in red and to complete the look they took red tank tops. They had fun laughing and teasing each other in the store.

"El" Oliviasays as Elliot ran off Olivia ran after him tackling him in the middle of the store laughing they stood up and turned around to see a angry manager. They got kicked out ofthe shop "cranky old baste-" Eliot burst out laughing "wwhat's so funny? Does that guy even know we're cops" Olivia said wanting to make her way back inside the shop , Elliot grabbed her arm softly still laughing "lets go Liv"

"Fine" Olivia said taking Elliot's hand in hers "lets go home now?" Elliot smiled nodding "lets go" Olivia turned spotting a shop and laughed "we have to go in there" Olivia siad pointing at a shop Elliot looked to where she was pointing at "a sex shop really Liv?" Olivia laughed and pulled Elliot "yes!"

They went in and laughed seeing the most ridiculous stuff. Olivia pointed to a penis shaped gun and burst out laughing Elliot laughed as olivia put on a hat with a penis on "Livstop" Elliot choked out trough all the laughing.

Olivia's apartment

They walked in and immediately went to put on their matching clothes. They cuddled Up ttogether after a lot of laughing. Elliot pulled out her last present "open" Olivia stared at Elliot "El no three?!" Elliot laughed "yes" Olivia took the Little package out of his hand she teared the paper once again which reavealed a small black box. Olivia looked up at Elliot with curios eyes "open" Elliot said again. Olivia opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold heart necklace.

"El" Olivia said taking the necklace out of its box "El this is to much" Elliot smiled taking it out of her hands he then walked up behind her "lift your hair" Olivia did as she was told Elliot put it around her neck, Elliot then sat in front of her again. Olivia looked at the necklace again as a tear rolled down her face "This is.." Olivia looked in Elliots eyes, they stared at each other.

Olivia leaned in as did Elliot their lips touched the kiss was loving, passionate and caring but quickly turned hungry as their hands started roaming all over each other. Suddenly the clothes were flying all over the room as they stumbled towards her room.

They fell onto her bed Olivia giggling as they do. Elliot smiled laying ontop of her and brushed strands of hair out of her face. Olivia smiled then bit her lip as she pulled down Elliots boxers. Elliot's erection growed more and more and more by the second. He then pulled off Olivia's panties to find they're soaking wet. He then pulled of her bra too.

Olivia pulled him towards her she put her lips next to his ear then whispered "give it to me hard El"

*A/N: whooooooo ^^^ well well wellllll what just happened ? Review please! Ily all sooo much *kiss kiss kiss* you're all amazing


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning

As Olivia opened her eyes she smiled when she felt an arm around her. Olivia looked down and realised she was naked. Her eyes went wide when she realised what hhappened the night before. She slipped out of Elliot's grip. She stood naked staring at him sleeping "shit shit shit" she whispered under her breath.

As she walked out of her room all their clothes were scatred around the room. She put her head in her hands, she quickly went back into her room got her robe and put it on. She started picking up the clothes and threw it all in the washing basket, there was a knock at the door, Olivia looked at herself in the mirror, she tried fixing her hair which was a mess she looked closer "is that cum?" She asked herself in a whisper as she took it out of her hair, again there was a knock "shit" Olivia closed her bedroom door.

She opened to reveal Kathleen. "Kathleen." Olivia said , Kathleen frowned "what happened to you?" Olivia let out a fake litle laugh "is my dad already at work" Olivia quickly nodded "uhh yea" Olivia looked at the watch in her kitchen "shit I'm late!" Olivia said loudly "What your period?" Kathleen asked with big eyes

"Noo work" Kathleen laughed "ohhh, well let me get out of your hair" Olivia smiled and walked Kathleen out. As she closed the door shd ran towards her room she showered got dressed and went to work without waking Elliot.

-eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo-

Elliot woke up and stretched he looked around the room and didn't spot Olivia, he smiled thinking about the night before he's phone rang he answered "hello"

"Elliot where are you man, Cragen's on war path!" He heard Fin yell over the phone. Elliot looked at the time "holy shit.. uhh me and Liv will be right there"

"What are you talking about man, Liv's already here" Elliot frowned as the words came trough the phone "wha-"

"Elliot man just hurry your ass" Fin said and hung up. Elliot llooked around 'Does Olivia see last night as a mistake?' Elliot stood up hurried to the shower got dressed and went out of her apartment locking the door on his way and thinking 'I have to talk to her'

**squad room**

Elliot walked in and immediately looked for Olivia "Elliot my office now" Elliot still looked around ignoring the captain "NOW!" Elliot looked towards Cragen who was walking into his office Elliot quickly walked in and slammed the door "Elliot if you want to be 3 hours late for work I suggest you get another work!" Cragen said loudly

"Cragen yo-" Elliot started "no Elliot listen to me, I'm serious now get out" Elliot stood up and walked out of Cragen's office he spotted Olivia. He quickly walked to his desk whichwas across from hers. He sat down she looked up to immmediately look down again.

"Olivia" she slowly looked up trying not to look at him "Olivia look at me" her eyes fixed on his "what the hell?" He whispered harsly, Olivia stood up "not now, not here" Elliot jumped up"then when?!" Elliot said louder than intended

Olivia looked at him surprised with big eyes. Everyone in the bullpen turned and looked at them "shhh" Olivia whispered "get back to work" Elliot yelled at the people staring at them "answer my question Olivia"

Olivia turned"later Elliot" Elliot shook his head "do you think last night was a mistake?" Oivia looked at him again for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the squadroom,.

××later that day××

Elliot walked into the grocery store close to Olivia's apartment, he hasn't seen her allday and he was to say the least, furious. He walked in a line searching for caramel and spotted Olivia talking to some guy. She had a flirtatious smile and was touching him slightly.

Elliot walked towards them as soon as Olivia saw Elliot her smile faded slightly and she took a few steps back "Liv.." Olivia looked at him then at the other guy "Rick it was nice seeing you again but I have to go"

Rick smiled and hugged Olivia "bye I'll see you again sometime" Olivia nodded "definitely" as soon as Rick was out of ear shot Elliot started throwing questions at Olivia, "who is he? Have you seriously avoided me all day, do you regret last night?"

"El just.. he's a friend from high school, no I haven't avoided you" Olivia said looking away proving that she was lying. "Do you regret last night!" Olivia lookedat Elliot and signed "I don't know Elliot.. I.. I just.. we're not supposed to do that" Elliot frowned "so you sleep with me ans then the next day you flirt with another guy!" Elliot yelled at Olivia, she flinched at the loudness of his voice

"No" Olivia tried talking as tears escaped her eyes. Elliot shook his head in fury "No ? No? Fuck Olivia give me a clear answer" tears that made Olivia's make up run down her face softened Elliot to be calmer. "We're still in the shop" she whispered as she saw people looking down in the isle. Elliot shook his head "I'll just go"

Olivia looked at Elliot as he walked away, she rubbed the tears away and followed him. He entered her apartment and started packing his bags. Olivia came to her front door just as he came out with his bags, still crying "wh.. where are you going?"

"I don't know, anywhere but here" as Elliot walked "wait.. El please" Elliot looked her and shaked his head no "I won't" he said as he walked away. Olivia stared at his back until it dissappeared and she was just left with blurry walls around her "I don't regret it" Olivia croaked out above a whisper.

Olivia didn't eat, she didn't drink, she just cried and cried and cried.. until finally she fell asleep.

^^A/N : okay so uhmm don't hate me! Tf I would hate me rn lol so sorry, I apologise from the deepest part of my heart... REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT, give me some tips or whatever just please review! Even tell me how much you hate me rn ^^ , so please follow me on ig at svumarish too and that's all love you all


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: omg loved all the reviews! I was literally laughing.. love love love you guys xxx enjoy**

**"the problem with love is.. you can love anyone you want... but so can they..." **

Waking up eyes burning she looked the mirror "holy shit" she said as she saw herself. Olivia signed still feeling tired, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She quickly showered did her make up, which didn't help muche. Her eyes were still puffy and red. "Maybe drops will help" Olivia said softly to herself, her voice croaking out. She looked for it in her drawers, looking trough condoms "no no no" Olivia said trowing out al the condems on the floor from frustration. "I don't want to have sex with anyone else" Olivia said breaking down again.

When Olivia finally got her emotions under control, she quickly finished getting ready. She chose a pair of jeans and a blue v line walked out the door in a rush seeing she was already half an hour late.

"Olivia my office" Cragen said, she looked around and didn't see Elliot. She walked into Cragen's office "Liv.. you okay?" Olivia looking trough the glass and not hearing a thing "Liv!" Olivia's head shoots into Cragen's direction. "I asked if you are okay?" Olivia nodded "uhh yea, I'm fine" Olivia said with a small smile "Olivia are you su-"

"Yes I'm fine captain, Why'd you call me in?" Cragen signed "you're late Olivia" Olivia rubbed her temples "I know, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Cragen nodded slowly "anything else?" Cragen shook his head no. Olivia stood up and walked out she sat down at her desk. She saw Munch sitting at his table nose in the paperwork. "Munch"

"Yes?" Munch said looking up placing his glasses right "I.. uhh- is.. was Elliot here already? " Munch nodded "is it just me, cause you both look like hell" Olivia looked away "are you saying I look ugly Munch?" Olivia teased trying to get rid of the tension. "No, I'm saying you dont look good.. like emotionally drained.. byt that blue shitt, I love it" Olivia laughed a llittle "right"

Elliot signed as he stared off into space, Fin interviewing a suspect whike Elliot just sat there motionless. When the suspect was out of earshot "man what the hell?" Elliot looked at Fin "What?"

"Elliot you look terrible like you haven't slept.. and well what's wrong? " Elliot looked away ignoring Fin "Elliot" Elliot shook hid head "nothing Fin I don't want to talk about it" Fin held his hands up in surrender while shaking his head

Walking in the precinct Elliot saw Olivia at her desk but laying on her arms. "What's wrong with her" Fin asked Munch "I don't know I think she's asleep as she's laying there"Munch said shrugging his shoulders.

Elliot looked at Olivia and his heart softened immediately, he walked to next to her desk and picked her up, she stirred a little but didn't wake she just threw her arms around Elliot's neck. He took her to the cribs and laid her on the bed she let go of his neck. Elliot sat for a while watching her sleep. He stroked her face softly "I love you" he whispered softly. He stood up and walked back down to the precinct and started on his paperwork.

Olivia rubbed her eyes as she woke up she looked around "how did I get here." Olivia asked herself rubbing her head. She signed loudly and walked down to tye was already 10 at night so Olivia walked to the squadroom seeing no one except Elliot still at his desk. "El" Olivia said as she came to their desks, he looked up "yea?" Olivia looked around awkwardly "I'm... I'm sorry.." Elliot shook his head threw his pen down and stood up "Elliot just listen to me!" Olivia yelled "no Olivia you listen to me!" Eliiot said yelling

"We had sex! We can't go back now! And you know what I don't regret it I don't want to go back because I fucking love you Olivia!" Elliot yelled he took his car keys and walked outof the ssquadroom. Olivia grabbed her bag and ran after him.

As he was climbing in a taxi Olivia yelled "Elliot wait just wait!" Elliot looked at Olivia "I'mwaiting Olivia" Olivia took a breath "I.. I" Olivia started but nothing came. Elliot shook his head got in the taxi and closed the door

As the taxi drove Olivia stared and yelled "I love you" Olivia cried as she saw the taxi isn't stopping. Olivia hailed the cab and got in "follow that car"

*A/N: okay soooo cliffffffhangerrrrr.. uhmm so do u think they'll get together? Will she be on time.. is the taxi following the right taxi? I guess you'll have to wait and see... REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! I LOVE YOU ALL xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia jumped out of the cab throwing the cash to the driver, she looked and saw Elliot walking uo the stairs to an building. She ran over to him grabbed his arm then pulled his head toward hers and kissed him hard. When they parted their foreheads were againt each others. "I don't regret it" Olivia whispered Olivia gave him another peck on the lips "and I fucking love you Elliot so much" Elliot smiled and kissed her.

Elliot kissed Olivia again "let me go get my bags" Olivia nodded running her hands trough his hair "with who were you staying?" Olivia asked as Elliot pulled Olivia with him "Maureen" Olivia nodded and smiled holding Elliot's hand.

They let go of each others hands when they got to Maureens door and Elliot knocked. Maureen opened the door "hi dad, Liv how are you?" Maureen asked hugging Olivia "good you?" Maureen smiled "really good." Elliot smiled "I'm just gonna get my bags"

xxxEOxxx

Elliot and Olivia stumbled into her apartment laughing "I missed you so much" Elliot said stroking her face. Olivia smiled and kissed him "Liv?" Olivia looked at Elliot in his eyes "mm?"

"You know we.. if were romantically involved we have to change partners. Olivia nodded "I mean what are we El?" Elliot smiled "uhmm well I was thinking along the way of my girlfriend" Olivia's smile grew wide "I likethe sound of that" Olivia kissed Elliot on his cheek then his nose then his forehead and finally his lips. "Are you ready to tell people ?"

"I don't know.. maybe we should-"

"Wait awhile" Elliot said finishing her sentence "I agree" Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot towards her until their bodies touched. Elliot picked Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Liv how?" Olivia smiled "how what?"

"How are you so perfect" Olivia stroked her hands over his chest and back "how are you so sexy?" Olivia whispered in Elliot's ear. Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia hard. "I love you"

"I love you too El" Olivia smrinked "you know what wouod be so fun right now?" Elliot shook his head no. "A shower then movies" Elliot smiles "sounds perfect to me.. maybe we should just shower together to save some water" Olivia nodded 'seriously' "I was thinking the same thing!"

Elliot laughed and dragged Olivia to her bathroom while kissing her all over. Their clothes was soon on the floor. They got in the shower, Elliot opened just cold water recievimg a loud yell from Olivia as she jumped on him. Elliot Laughed and opened the warm water too until the temperature was perfect. Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot towards her under the water. She crashed her lips onto his as their lips moved in motion.

Elliot picked her up as they sumbled against the shower wall, Olivia arcing her back too the cold wall. Elliot ran his hand from Olivia's face down to her cilt...

(A long shower later)

Elliot laughed as he chased Olivia into the living room still naked "El wait wait" Olivia shrieked as Elliot's hands found her hips and pulled her towards him and started tickling her "who knew you were this ticklish" Elliot laughed as Olivia was screaming and laughing "Ell el el el" Olivia begged laughing.

Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia to him, they laid on the couch naked. Olivia stroked his chest and pecked him, Elliot kissed Olivia's head. "This is even better than I ever imagined it would be" Olivia said looking up into his ice blue eyes "I know right" Elliot said kissing Olivia, she smiled and suddenly laughed "I would've never felt comfortable in front of any guy to still be laying naked" Olivia admitted "and here I am with my best friend, partner and the guy I love" Elliot smiled and kissed her "i love you so much Liv"

**"looking into that beautiful brown eyes was my first mistake"**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squadroom trying to act as normal as possible. They went to their desk saying a few 'mornings' here and there. Munch walked in to see Olivia and Elliot talking and laughing. Seeing a extra sparkle in Olivia's eyes "morning" Munch said Olivia and Elliot greeted back "you both look much better than yesterday" Olivia smiled "thanks Munch"

×later×

Munch and Fin was picking up a perp whike Olivia and Elliot was at their desks doing paperwork. Elliot looked around and saw no one looking in their direction. Elliot let his foot find Olivia's leg and quickly made his foot go higher. Olivia's head shot up her eyes big. He smiles as his foot is still teasing her. "What are you doing?" Olivia asks Elliot smiles devilish. Olivia stood up also looking around to see if someone was watching she sat in front of him on his desk she went down a little and thought to herself 'good day to wear a v line shirt' she showed a decent amount of cleavage she went closer to his ear and whispered "meet me in the locked room" she said and grabbed his package and gave it a light and quick squeeze.

Elliot's mouth hung open and stared at her going upstairs he quickly stood up and followed her upstairs. When he reached the locker room he closed and locked the door. He turned around to see Olivia with a smile on her face. He walked towards her and pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

**"love me like you do - touch me like you do - what are you waiting for?" **

Munch and Fin walked into the squadroom "Where's Liv and El?" Munch asked not spotting them. Fin looked around and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, out on a case maybe?" Munch nodded "maybe". They sat at their desks and saw the captain come into the squadroom "Where's Liv and El?" Fin and Munch frowned looking at each other "we thought you knew?" Fin aksed "no, I just came in" Cragen said "maybe they went on lunch" Fin shook his head "it's not time for lunch" -

"Wait awhile before you come down" Olivia said pulling her shirt over her head, she gave him one last peck on the lips and unlocked the door and went downstairs. Everyone looked up as she came down she looked awkwardly back at them "what?" She asked "where were you?" Fin asked "upstairs, I took a nap" Olivia lied, just as Olivia sat at her desk Elliot came down. Munch and Fin frowned "you both were napping?" Munch asked

"Uhh no nature called" Elliot said lying. Olivia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Fin frowned again "why didn't you just use the one on this floor." Elliot looked at Fin "Liv asked me to wake her up so I went up let nature take its course, I thought I would wake her up when I'm done but she wasn't there when I was done" Elliot said "why do you care so much" Elliot said and took a seat at his desk.

Fin nodded "just asking" Olivia gave a small smile at Elliot and went back to work.

Olivia and Elliot walked to her apartment "you think that the crew thinks there's something going on?" Olivia asks Elliot shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, doesn't seem like it... I mean they proberly think something's fishy but I dont think they suspect that we're fucking each other in the locker room" Olivia burst out laughing and gave Elliot a little shove "you make it sound horrible"

"Oh trust me anything is far from horrible" Olivia smiles as the words leave Elliot's mouth. "Why didn't we start this sooner?" Elliot asks. Olivia laughs "as I recall you were pretty much married when I walked into the squadroom and you only divorced a year ago so.." Elliot smiled "and you know the day I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life?" Olivia shook her head no "when you first walked into the squadroom and my eyes laid on yours while my stomach dropped, I realised my biggest mistake was marrying Kathy" Olivia smiled "why do you make cheesy sound so good and sexy?" Olivia said taking Elliot's hand in hers.

*A/N: please review please! REVIEW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME RN! lmao go follow me on instagram svumarish and ily all so so much but please review guys for me?! Thanks *kiss kiss*


	10. Chapter 10

_**"I said no one has to know what we do"**_

"El baby wake up" Olivia whispereed shaking Elliot lightly all that came from him was smiled and shook him some more. When he still diddidn't wake uo Olivia shook her head and smiled she went closer towards his face and suddenly bit his lip between her teeth and pulled it. Elliot woke up and started sucking on her lip. Olivia giggled when he pulled her down on the bed and started sucking her neck. "El no! No hickeys." Elliot let go of the skin of her neck and looked at her "whoops"

Olivia's eyes went big and shoved Elliot off the bed "Elliot!" She said loudly when shesaw the red mark on her neck. Elliot laughed still on the floor "help me up" Olivia looked at him "people are gonna talk" Olivia said pointing at her neck.

"shame mannn" Elliot said sarcastically. Olivia cocked a eyebrow "well now you can help yourself up" she said and walked out the room, she heard Elliot groan when she got to the kitchen and laughed. Elliot came and hugged Olivia from behind and kissed her neck "I love you" Olivia smiled "I love you too" she said turning and kissing him all over his face. She smacked his ass "get ready baby you're gonna be late"

"You're not waiting for me?" Elliot asked frowning "nope" she said shaking her head "I don't want people to get too suspicious we've arrived at work together a week"

""Everyone knows I'm living with you now" Elliot said "and that doesn't mean we go together!" Olivia said smiling and kissed Elliot "and I have a few things to do at work so I'll see you" Olivia kissed Elliot hard again.

***at work***

Olivia arrived at work putting her coat on her desk she turned to see Munch sitting at his desk with a huge smrink on his face. Olivia frowned "what?" Munch pointed at his neck "what's that sweet Livvie" Olivia's eyes went big as she realised she never covered the hickey. Her hand wemt to her neck "I.. what are you talking about?" Munch laughed "we're all adults here.. Who's the guy?" Olivia smrinked deciding to tease Munch "who said it's a guy?"

"Oh word?" Munch said with both eyebrows raised. Olivia laughed "I'll be right back, rather cover this up don't want cap to see it" Munch smiled and nodded "okay"

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked as he entered the precinct "upstairs" Munch answered. Elliot made his way upstairs, when he saw Olivia he closed the locker rooms door and walked toward her. She turned and smiled when she saw him "Munch saw this thing!" Olivia said pointing at her neck "I forgot to cover it" Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia it quickly heated up. Just as he was lifting Olivia's shirt the knob of the door turned. Olivia quickly acted and pushed him away pulling down her shirt and mouthing 'just play along' at him.

When the door opened Olivia slapped Elliot across the face and walked fastly past Cragen, Elliot stood there stund for a minute before playing along "really is that the best you can di Olivia" he yelled going past Cragen too. Cragen shook his head and signed whispering to himself "not again"

Later that day everyone was doing paperwork when Cragen came out of his office "Fin, Elliot I need you to go get this guy at centrals bakery" Cragen said holding up a picture then handing it to Elliot when Elliot came towards him "cap"

"Yes Elliot?" Cragen asked turning "Why am I not going with Olivia?" Cragen looked at Elliot "I don't need drama from you two today" Elliot nodded and walked out with Fin. As soon as he got in the car he texted Olivia

_"Liv Cragen sent me with Fin cause he doesn't need drama.. I'm guessing from this morning. I love you "_

_"Okay baby, Cragen just told me to go home since I have nothing else to do :p if you can come home for lunch. I love you too xxx"_

Elliot smiled when he saw the text and put his phone away.

Olivia walked up the stairs of her apartment and onto the elevator. She searched in her bag for her keys as she stepped out of the elevator, when she looked up she saw Lizzie knocking on her door "Liz?" When Lizzie turned around tears were streaming down her face"Lizzie baby what's wrong" Olivia asked jogging towards her. Lizzie was in Olivia's arms in the mater of seconds. "I'm bleeding" Olivia frowned "where sweetie?" Lizzie started crying harder "am I gonna die?" Olivia shook her head confused "no baby just tell me where you're bleeding" Lizzie cried even harder. Olivia hugged Lizzie again when she realised Lizzie is 13.. proberly her first time menstruating. Olivia pulled away with a small smile "sweetie are you bleeding down there?" Lizzie nodded still crying

Olivia couldn't help but let out a little giggle "baby calm down, I promise its normal. Didn't mom have this talk with you" Lizzie shook her head no "okay well lets get inside and I'll tell you all about it" Lizzie nodded. Olivia unlocked the door and let Lizzie and herself in and then locked the door. "Have you told your mom?" Lizzie shook her head "when did it happen?" Olivia asked "at school" Olivia frowned "didn't your mom pick you up" Lizzie nodded "why didn't you tell her" Lizzie shrugged her shoulders "I wanted you" Olivia smiled and hugged Lizzie. "Okay go to my bathroom I'll be right there"

Lizzie went to Olivia's bathroom soon Olivia was there "okay this is a pad" Olivia said holding it up "this stops that the blood doesn't go on your pantie and pants" Lizzie nodded "okay do you have on a clean pantie?" Olivia asked. Lizzie nodded "when I got home I got a clean one and put toilet paper there" Olivia smiled "smart girl!" Olivia showed Lizzie how to put the pad on and then she pulled it off again and handed a new one to Lizzie so she could try herself "perfect!" Olivia said smiling high fiving Lizzie.

"Okay lets go to my bed so we can talk about this" Lizzie and Olivia quickly made it to the bed but first they made some cooldrink and got a snack then went to her room. "Okay firstly this happens to all women and girls.. girls start their menstruation from 12 or up some start earlier some later it depends from women to women" Olivia explained "this happens every month for about 4 days the period of time also depends from woman to woman" Lizzie nodded "so you get it too?" Olivia nodded yes "so this bleeding you call menstruation" Olivia nodded again "or you can say period"

"These periods come with pain sometimes so be prepared when you get older" Lizzie nodded. Olivia leand to the drawer next to her bed. She opened it to be greeted by a bunch of condoms she quickly hid them and got out a tampon "this you will use when you're older and your flow is heavier" Lizzie pulled a face "what is it?" Olivia held up the tampon "this is a tampon"

"Where does it go?" Olivia bit her lip "in your vagina" Olivia said laughing when Lizzies eyes went big "isn't that where babies come out?" Olivia laughed and nodded "yes but the blood also comes trough there.. you know a woman is pregnant 9 months" Lizzie nodded "so that whole 9 months you dont menstruate, so when you skip a month you didn't have you're period you have to be worried because that's one of the first signs that you're pregnant" Lizzie nodded "while we're at it I have to say something important" Lizzie smiled "okay" Olivia laughed "okay please try as long as possible to stay a virgin.. Lizzie there will be guys telling you 'if you love me you'll do it' that is the biggest bunch of bullshit, if he loves you he would respect your choice" Lizzie nodded "got it" Olivia frowned making a funny face "I feel like I'm missimg something"

Lizzie stared at Olivia for while "Livia?" Olivia draw her attention back to Lizzie "yes sweetie?" Lizzie smiled "I want to be as pretty as you when I grow up" Olivia laughed and kissed Lizzie's head "you're sweet"

The two of them laid back on Olivia's bed, she put on the tv and soon they were both asleep.

*A/N: awhhhhhh Liv's motherly skills it's so cute! ! Please review PLEASE REVIEW! Tellme how cute this chaPter was! :D


	11. Chapter 11

HA/N: just saying if I said in earlier chapters that Lizzie and Dickie is the same age, I take that back Lizzie is 13 and Dickie 16 :)

Elliot walked into the apartment at lunch , he frowned when he didn't see her. He walked to her , _their , _room thinking that she might be smiled when her saw Olivia on her back and Lizzie cuddled into her side. He took a photo and smiled thinking he's gonna get it framed.

Elliot made his lunch got some cooldrink and sat down eating. Olivia woke up when she heard a noise in the kitchen she realised that it was lunch time so its Elliot. She stood up and closed the door to let Lizzie sleep some more. She saw Elliot and smiled "hey" Elliot smiled and hugged her. "Why's Lizzie here?"

Olivia smiled "on her period, she needed some advice" Elliot pulled his nose up "spare me the details" Olivia laughed and punched Elliot "you're mean she didn't even know what a pad is!" Elliot pulled a face "I said I don't wanna know" Olivia shook her head laughing and kissed his head.

Elliot phone ran so he picked it up 'Kathy'

"Hi Kathy" Elliot answered "Elliot it's your weekend with the kids"

"Yea I'll come get them after work"

"Lizzie's already at Liv's"

"Yea okay bye"

"Bye"

"It's my weekend with the kids again" Elliot smiled "what about I go pick them up, get them ice cream along the way and then we'll all pick you up at work" Olivia said walking closer to Elliot untol she was in his arms "that sounds good but won't it look suspicious? "Elliot asked pecking her lips. Olivia shook her head "no" Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia again and hugged her tightly "I have to get going then" Elliot said "bye" Olivia smiled and waved "bye"

She walked into her bedroom and woke Lizzie "come on we're gonna go pick up your siblings" Lizzie sat up "why?" Olivia smiled "you're spending the weekend here" Lizzie's smile grew bright "again?" Olivia nodded laughing "come on lets go"

Olivia walked up the stairs of Kathy's house with Lizzie close, she rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened to Dickie who was looking down at his phone , when he finally looked up he smiled and hugged Olivia. Olivia smiled "hey you ready to go?" Dickie nodded "I'll just call Kathleen" Olivia smiled "is your mom home" Dickie nodded pointing at the kitchen "in there"

"Okay thanks, Liz go get you things ready too" Olivia said, Lizzie ran behimd her brother upstairs, Olivia smiked and walked towards the kitchen when she came in Kathy was cutting carrots "Hi Kathy" Olivia said Kathy looked up and back down again "What are you doing here" Olivia looked around awkwardly "it's Elliot's weekend, he's still working so I came to pick them up" Kathy nodded "oh"

Olivia signed Kathy looked up at Oivia "are you happy?" Kathy asked "excuse me?" Olivia asked confused with a furrowed brow. Just then Kathleen walked in and hugged Olivia "Liv" Olivia smiled and hugged Kathleen back "hey Kath, you done packing?" Kathleen nodded stealing one of the pieces of carrots her mom was cutting "all done"

Little footsteps came running down the stairs, Lizzie and Dickie came into the kitchen with they're bags "lets go!" Dickie yelled Olivia laughed "okay lets go" Kathleen smiled and grabbed her bags too, they all said goodbye to their mom and were already out the door.

"Goodbye" Olivia said with a small smile , Kathy just nodded. Olivia walked out and got in the car where all the kids already were. "Who wants ice cream?" Olivia exclaimed as she got in the car.

"Meee" they all yelled Olivia looked behind her frowning "why are all of you in the back and just ME in the in the front?" Olivia asked Kathleen laughed and got in the front with Olivia "that's better!"

Olivia turned on the radio and they all talked. "How was school?"

"I made captain for football" Dickie said Olivia's smile grew "congratulations!" Dickie smiled "thank you" Olivia cocked an eyebrow "and the girls?" Dickie just smied Olivia laughed. Lizzie smiled "I got full marks on a big math test"

Olivia smiled "WOW! Baby well done!" Kathleen signed "My day SUCKED, it was so embarrassing" Kathleen said looking trough the window "what happened?" Olivia asked Kathleen just shook her head , Olivia smiled "boy huh?" Kathleen looked at Olivia and nodded "we'll talk a little later about this" Kathleen smiled "really" Olivia eyes went big "YES!" Kathleen laughed at her reaction

They stopped for ice cream ate it and made their way to the precint. They walked up to the squad room. The kids stormed towards Elliot and hugged him saying hello. "Hey" Olivia said smiling Elliot smiled. All Elliot wanted to do was kiss Olivia and hold her in his arms.

They quickly said goodbye to their co workers and were on their way. When the got to Olivia's apartment all the kids started running to Olivia's apartment door because Elliot told them that he would give the first one there $10.

Whem the kids were out of sight Elliot pulled Olivia towards him giving her a long ppassionate kiss. "I missed you" Elliot saod pecking Olivia's soft lips again. "I missed you too so very very much" Olivia said kissing Elliot's nose.

"NO I WAS HERE FIRST!" they heared Lizzie yell when the came around the corner. Olivia laughed "here ya go" Olivia said handing them each $10 "thanks Liv" they all said and gave her a hug.

Finally they were eating "are you guys together now?" Lizzie asked out of the blue. Olivia started choking "see I told you" Lizzie said towards Dickie and Kathleen "I told you I saw then kissing around the corner" Olivia's face turned a bright red. "Is it true dad?" Elliot nodded "yes me and Liv are togetherbut nobody knows yet and we would like to keep it that way for now" Dickie smiled "we can keep a secret" Elliot nodded "good"

Elliot was asleep in Olivia's room, while Lizzie and Dickie were asleep on the sleeping couches. Kathleen was going to sleep in the guest room since she was older. Just Olivia and Kathkeen were awake in the kitchen eating chocolate flavoured ice cream. "So you haven't told me what happemed today at school" Olivia said remembering the conversation they had earLier that day.

Kathleen signed loudly "I fell and ROLLED in front of my crush and he laughed" Olivia frowned "didn't he help you up?" Kathleen nodded "he did help me up" Olivia shook her head "did he know hour name!?" Kathleen nodded "yes"

"So whats the problem then all you have to do now is show some more interest in him. I mean you're lucky he knows your name Kath, my crush in high school didn't even know my face" Kathleen burst out laughing "you're lying every guy was probably wanting you, you're so gorgeous you were for sure the prettiest girl" now it was Olivia's turn to laugh "I wasn't exactly popular you know " Olivia said looking away

"Wow it's late!" Olivia exclaimed "I think it's time to go to sleep for the both of us" Kathleen laughed and nodded "yeap" Just as Olivia was entering her room Kathleen's voice stopped her "Liv" Olivia turned towards Kathleen "yea"

"I'm really glad you and my dad are together"

*A/N: PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE REVIEW IS LOVE! AND I LOVE YPU ALL SO YOU ALL HAS TO LOVE ME! LOL.. BUT REALLY PLEASE REVIEW.. SSHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT...? OPINIONS ARE VERY WELCOME AND THAYS ALL


	12. Chapter 12

**_-"What do you see in that guy?"_**

**_-"He makes me laugh" _**

Elliot smiled when he woke up feeling her laying on his chest. He ran his fingers trough her hair. Olivia looked up at Elliot smiling "morning" Elliot just smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Olivia sat up and climbed ontop of Elliot sitting on him. Elliot smiled and placed his hands on Olivia's hips.

The door suddenly opened. Olivia and Elliot looked around to reveal Dickie standing there. Olivia climbed off Elliot "yea?" Elliot asked "it's 10" Elliot frowned "so?" Dickie got a poker face "we're bored" Olivia stood up from the bed. Dickie stared at her in shorts and what he guessed was one of his dad's shirts.

Olivia got money from her bag "here you go" Olivia said "take both your sisters go get breakfast down at the café on the block" Dickie nodded "what about you guys?"

"Go eat and come back here then we'll go on somewhere" Elliot said. Dickie nodded "okay, Lizzie! Kathleen! Come on we're gonna go get breakfast!" Soon they all were all out of the door.

Elliot grabbed Olivia on her arm and pulled her to the bathroom she giggled as her clothes fell all over the floor. She started pulling off his clothes too and soon enough they both were in the shower. Elliot lifted Olivia she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hard.

"I love you" Olivia whispered against his ear.

Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen walked into Olivia's apartment building again "you all cool about dad and Liv?" Dickie asked "I love Liv!" Lizzie exclaimed "me too, I'm really glad they're together they're perfect for each other" Dickie nodded at Kathleen's statement "they really are"

"You can't get a b for Liv now anymore" Kathleen said so that Lizzie can't understand. Lizzie had a poker face "stop using letters instead of words!" She said loudly "shhhhtt Lizzie" Dickie said annoyed "I couldn't help it, are you seeing how good she looks" Dickie said "who?" Lizzie asked "Lizzie butt out" Dickie said "FINE!" She walked infront of Dickie and Kathleen ignoring them

"Dickie that's just wrong on so many levels" Dickie shook his head "look I can't help it I'm 16 it's hormones" Kathleen laughed "more like whore-mones" Dickie pulled his face at Kathleen "I'm a guy Kathleen i can't be a whore" Kathleen nodded "true true, but you can also be a man whore"

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she opened the door to Olivia's apartment to reveal Olivia and Elliot in the kitchen laughing and kissing. Kathleen smiled at the site. "Hey" Kathleen said

"Hi" Olivia said smiling "how was breakfast" Dickie smiled "it was good" Olivia smiled "I know right that place makes the best breakfast EVER!" Dickie laughed "they really do" Lizzie still frowning "didn't you enjoy it Lizzie?" Olivia asked

"No I did like the breakfast, but I would much rather have had breakfast with you! They keep talking with letters so I don't understand" Lizzie said loudly. Olivia smiled "awhh I'm sorry baby" Olivia said giving her a kiss on her head "What about me and you ditch them and go for lunch later" Olivia said with a wink of her eye "really?" Lizzie asked with excitement

Elliot smiled at the interaction, he smiled and put his arms around Olivia and kissed her head. "What you guys wanna do today?" Elliot asked "something fun" Dickie stated "What about an amusement park? " Olivia asked with a smile "yea!" They all agreed quickly

**-Amusement Park-**

"Family of five" Olivia said to the person on the other side "here you go, you have a beautiful family" the person said "thank you bu-" before Olivia could go on Elliot pulled her "thank you" Olivia smiled and took Elliot's hand. "What you guys wanna do?" Olivia asked "I wanna go on the scariest ride!" Lizzie said "I'm old enough and tall enough" Olivia laughed "okay lets go"

They got there Olivia smiled "Okay Lizzie you sit next to your dad Kathleen and Dickie sit next to each other and I'll sit right behind you all" Olivia said "no you can't sit alone" Kathleen said Olivia laughed "I'm not alone just behind you"

When she sat down they waited so the seats could fill. "One more" the guy yelled so someone can come. Someone came Olivia looked at Elliot who blew her a kiss she smiled and blew a kiss back "Liv?" She recognised the voice immediately "David?" Olivia looked at hima nd smiled "hey" he smiled and secured his seat "hey to yourself, you look good" Olivia laughed "uhmm thank you.."

"With who are you here?" David asked as the siren went off for the ride to start "uh with my boyfriend and his kids" David smiled "I'm happy for you" Olivia took a deep breath as they were about to go down "thanks" she said as she shut her eyes and started screaming as her hair flew. She heard Lizzie scream and laughed.

When the ride was done Olivia got off and wanted to walk towards Elliot when David grabbed her arm "you really look good" Olivia smiled and took a hold of David's hand "thanks I have to go though" Olivia said nicely and made her way to Elliot who immediately pulled her to hi and kissed her all over her face making her giggle "how was it Liz?"

"Soooo fun!" Lizzie said loudly Olivia smiled and hugged her. "We're gonna go on the turning rides, you two should go to the tunnel of loveeeeee" Kathlen teased "okay we'll see you at the yellow loop in 30 min okay" they all nodded and ran off. Olivia and Elliot walked hand in hand to the tunnel of love.

They walked in and started trough it. Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia who smiled and kissed Elliot back. They talked a little maked out a little and talked some more. The ride came to an end. Olivia spotted a photo booth and pulled Elliot towards it "liv no" Elliot laughed "liv yes" Olivia said mocking a sexual tone. Elliot laughed and followed her into the booth.

They took one of them smiling then kissing then a random one where they were laughing and one where olivia smiled and Elliot stared at her with pure love (which wasn't planned) Olivia smiled when she saw the pictures "I love you" Elliot smiled "I love you too"

*A/N: awhhh.. soo what will happen with David... will he come between them? What do you all think? REVIEW PLEASE! thanks for all the reviews and love and I apologise for my grammer I'm trying so bear with me


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia smiled as they walked into her apartment. Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen ran into the apartment and plopped themselves down on the couch. Elliot shook his head "they're already at home" Olivia laughed "I love that fact" Elliot smiled "yea." Olivia nodded "ohh yea" she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Elliot smiled and stared at Olivia's ass as she waked in. He followed her into the kitchen where she was pouring juice for everyone.

He walked up behind her and hugged her. Olivia giggled as he kissed her in her neck. Elliot helped Olivia take the juices to the kids.

***soon all the kids were asleep***

Elliot and Olivia laid on her bed trying to laugh as quiet as they can. Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia to him "I love you" Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot passionately "I love you too, so very very much"

Olivia climed ontop of Elliot she let her hand rubbed his chest she took his shirt off and kissed him from above his pants until she reached his lips. Elliot turned them around and pulled Olivia's shirt off he started sucking on her stomach. She giggled and he met her lips as she smiled against his.

She undid his pants while he took off her bra, soon enough they were both naked. Olivia moved her hand and took his member in her hand and started stroking it. His head fell back as he moaned.

**. * .**

Dickie woke up in the middle of the night he was thirsty so he walked to the kitchen and got him some cooldrink, he heard a noise he frowned and walked closer to Olivia's bedroom door. His eyes went big when he realised its moaning. _"they're having sex... omg my dad and Liv is having SEX!" _

He walked back to the couch like a zombie and laid down staring at the ceiling **"ewww" **he thought to himsel. After a few minutes the noises stopped and he fell asleep.

Kathleen woke up she stood up and saw Lizzie still asleep and Dickie also asleep on the couch. She walked to the kitchen made herself some coffee and sat down in the living room where Dickie was asleep. Dickie smelled the coffe and soon woke, he made himself a cup too and joined Kathleen "you don't wanna know what happened last night" Dickie said

Kathleen frowned and shrugged her shoulders "okay" Dickie rolled his eyes "I woke up and went to the kitchen when I heard noises" Kathleen burst out laughing "when I got closer to Liv's bedroom door I heard its moaning" as each word left Dickie's mouth Kathleen laughed harder "they were having sex!" Kathleen laughed "well duhh Dickie you idiot" Dickie had a straight face "couldn't they wait till we were out of the house"

Kathleen ruffled her brothers hair "awhh bro don't be sad that you're not the guy she's having sex with and that that guy is your dad" Kathleen laughed and high fived herself "you're gonna see when you're older urges are real you can't help when your horney you're horney" Kathleen said laughing "you're just a kid like me why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm Kathleen and i'm older" Kathleen said standing up "I'm gonna wake Liz" Dickie just nodded and put the tv on. Soon Lizzie exited the room with Kathleen "I don't wanna go home" Lizzie stated as she sat on the couch "i know me neither" Kathleen agreed.

Just then Olivia and Elliot walked out of the room. Olivia's hair was a mess and she had on one of Elliot's shirts and a short. Elliot was dressed in a boxer his short hair also a mess. Kathleen looked at Dickie and smrinked "morning" Olivia said smiling "morning" they all answered.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and walked with her to the kitchen. Soon the kids heard Olivia laugh from the kitchen. "They're really happy" Kathleen stated "I've never seen dad this happy" Dickie said. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

Olivia and Elliot appeared in the living room and sat down on a couch "how'd you all sleep?" Lizzie smiled "good" Kathleen agreed with Lizzie "if I wasn't disturbed by noises I would've slept fine" Olivia's eyes went big and she turned red. Kathleen laughed at Olivia "Liv we're fine with it, in a relationship you need it... and we really don't care we haven't seen our dad this happy and inlove lime ever and it's really nice to see him like this.. and we're really glad that you're the reason"

Olivia smiled at Kathleen "thanks Kath"

*A/N: PRETTTYYY PLEASEE REVIEW! FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE AND REVIEW ! I love you all so much, thanks for the support and motivation.. please more suggestions are welcome and review for the 3rd time cause imlove reading them, this was just a cute little chapter we'll see what happens in the next chapter... what do you think is gonna happen?㈳4㈳5


	14. Chapter 14

Three months after they came openn with thier relationship. Everyone was happy. Olivia was shocked when she saw Fin giving money to Munch.

Two months after that Elliot proposed to Olivia with the help of the kids and squad. It was gorgeous and of course Liv said yes.

one month later they bought a house. A mansion to be more specific. 6 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms. 1 huge kitchen, gaming room, theatre room. Pool huge garden and two dogs.

Six months after they got married. Mr and Mrs Stabler... it was perfection. The wedding was more than beautiful words couldn't describe it, the colours was white black and red.

Four months after Liv got pregnant with their first baby. They were so happy and Olivia beamed with happiness

*a/n: okay so this is the end of the story... I might write a sequel if you guys want!? I got bored with the story for now?. But go check out my newest story Something More?

Thanks for all the support guys ilyn


End file.
